leagueofgentlemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie Wythenshaw
Vinnie Wythenshaw is one of the duo that work in the Charity Shop of Rosyton Vasey with Reenie Calver until her tragic demise. She is absent minded, hard of hearing and deceiving to her customers that believe her as a simple old woman. She is played by Reece Shearsmith. Inspiration Reenie is based on the major amount of women the League met when buying props and costumes, they were strict about Bags, some were confused by the simplest of requests and others would have a horde of things in the back like Glasses. TV Appearances Series 2 Vinnie appears in the Opening Credits on her Mobility Scooter with a queue of Fire-trucks and Vans behind her. When Al came in to buy a Cassette without a price Vinnie requested a check from Reenie but instead she takes everything that they say as a request for so Vinnie gives Al a random price and Al doesn't give her the right change so she requests it for Reenie but she thinks that she lets Al change his jacket which she adds to the group of items.At Papa Lazarou's Fair Reenie and Vinnie were more focused on the Ghost 's Sheet looking like a bag. A couple of days later Vinnie is busy in the book when Rennie asks her about checking the Bags. Then Mrs Beardsley comes in with a donation, as Vinnie asks Reenie of the spelling of Cassette which Reenie mistakes for a request for Tea. Then she inspects the toys for the Special Mark, then Reenie explains what the Mark symbolises and that it's too dangerous for resale, however Reenie on a roll checks the bag and Beardsley runs out in tears, but they end up blaming her for being "rude". As they prepared for closing due to the nosebleed a middle age woman reveals that she brought a handbag from Merrill and after the confusion they give her the bag and that she had already paid for it. Christmas Special Vinnie and Reenie were at the head table of Solutions saying that Stella needs to provide her own bag, as this is a dream it was probable not real. Series 3 Vinnie appears in the final episode "How The Elephant got it's Trunk" She and Reenie steal a clothes rail from a rival Charity Shop and a beggar. As Vinnie washed the clothes and even a book, then as she was doing the games Reenie reveals a bag flew out the window which they blame on Merill. Then Vinnie tells Reenie that she has changed the games around, she then leaves for home and makes plans with Reenie for tomorrow. On her way home on her scooter the bag appears and she gives chase however she fell down the hill into a pile of spikes her last words were "silly old bag". The next day Reenie received a bag containing Vinnie's bloodstained clothes and teeth which then she realised that her friend was dead. After hiring Keith Drop Reenie has Vinnie's clothes placed on the dummy. After Keith is revealed to be Papa Lazarou he channels the voice of Vinnie to get Reenie out the room and escapes. Live Appearances Are Behind You Vinnie and Reenie are in the nativity as the shepherds Vinnie can't find a Special Mark on the Lamb and so Jesus will have a jigsaw. Reenie uses a Red Bag as they ran out of stars they make do and leave singing "While Shepherd's watch their Frocks". Trivia Behind the Scenes * The Charity Shop women are based on the breed of older women that work at the Charity Shops that the League went to for Costumes, they were often confused, mad about bags and that they always have a box of glasses which the League joked was labelled Dead People's Glasses. * The Special Mark Sketch was based on another situation that happened in a Charity Shop where the women spent a while explaining to the donor that their items needed the mark for safe resale. * In the beginning of Episode 6 of Series Three when the ladies steal the Clothes Rail the rail broke and while Steve and Reece improvised dialogue. But after saying Cut they noticed that Reece's knees were cut. * A question that the League had was how Vinnie's clothes appeared at the front step of the Charity Shop, they joked that they were going to use a mini Grim Reaper on a scooter or that whoever buried her found no relatives and so left it at the Shop. Deleted Scenes * The Charity Shop appeared in a Series One Cut Scene. Ken Sweeney the blind Photographer wrongly believes that a Schoolboy outside the Shop is a Donation Box which he tries to place a coin in. * The final Sketch in Series 2 was longer including them asking details about the bag the woman had and their prolonged confusion, cut for time. Category:Series Two characters Category:Christmas special characters Category:Series Three characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters played by Reece Shearmsith Category:Charity Shop characters